Rompo contigo
by la mini loka
Summary: La relación de Alec y Magnus terminó, ¿cómo lo trata de expresar Alec?, basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Paty Cantú, entre ciudad de las almas perdidas y ciudad de fuego celestial


**HOLA! aqui les dejo una historia nueva, es cortita, espero les guste está basada en la canción de Paty Cantú, Rompo contigo, si pueden escúchenla, está chida**

Rompo contigo

Si te fijarás muy bien, no lo verías, pero claro que lo sentirías, verías la forma de no estorbar aunque no supieras que había algo allí, caminando cerca de ti. Esto pasa siempre cerca de un cazador de sombras que tenga un glamour y que vaya por donde tú estés, y era justo lo que estaba pasando pues Alexander Ligthwood iba siguiendo a un demonio bajo el glamour.

Si lo pudieras ver te darías cuenta que realmente no estaba prestando atención a seguir al demonio pues dentro de su cabeza había una lucha, "¿le vuelvo a marcar?", "¿para qué? Si sabemos que no va a contestar", conforme avanzaba por la calle se presentaban los escenarios que hacían esta lucha mental.

La llegada de Camile, el ofrecimiento a quitar la inmortalidad de Magnus, el ataque a Magnus, Magnus en la estación del tren, Magnus alejándose.

Pero al mismo tiempo llegaban escenas de un pasado no tan distante y feliz, el viaje a Venecia, el beso en Idris, el viaje en tren de su primera cita, etc.

No podía dejar de pensar en cada paso que se había tenido dentro de la relación, sabía, muy dentro de sí, que era lo mejor que se hubiera terminado esa relación, sin embargo sólo bastaba que recordara un beso, broma o cualquier situación vivida juntos para que el corazón latiera, aunque no supiera si de amor o de dolor.

 _Nadie como tú  
Que sabes medir  
Cómo hacer mi sangre doler hasta hervir  
Y es que sólo tú  
Me haces sufrir  
Casi tanto como me haces reír_

Claro que eso podía explicarse porque Magnus era su único ex, o simplemente porque era el único que realmente lo había conocido, recordando el pasado sabía que le había dado mucho poder sobre él, no había considerado eso cuando se había empezado una relación, que siendo sinceros no sabía cómo había empezado.

 _Mi talón de Aquiles siempre has sido tú  
Y solo tú  
Es mejor que me aniquiles que está cruz  
Y es una cruz_

Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que ese poder había llegado con la cantidad de atención que empezó a recibir de Magnus, considerándolo bien, ambos sabían que era una relación estrafalaria, claro que Alec no tenía ni idea de qué era realmente lo estrafalario, que Magnus fuera un brujo o que fuera hombre, claro que los comentarios que se escuchaban cuando él estaba cerca iba más a lo segundo, pero no podía dejar de considerar que existía en igual medida la segunda opción.

 _Y quise parar  
Y quise seguir  
Y no sé quién soy si se trata de ti  
Sabemos caer, ¿y cómo subir?  
Si tomas mi mano me vuelves a hundir_

Lamentablemente en el conjunto de recuerdos que acudían a él venían de la mano aquellos que le ayudaban a decirse a sí mismo "ves, no te conviene, deberías haber pensado todo esto antes de que te hubieras hundido tanto", pero al mismo tiempo llegaban esos que le decían "si no te hubieras arriesgado no conocerías lo que es amar."

Aunque siendo sinceros, Alec creía que pasaría sin problema sin esos sentimientos que no ayudaban a que se centrara en lo verdaderamente importante y necesario que era eliminar al demonio que tenía enfrente.

El demonio Eidolon de enfrente acababa de cambiar de imagen, era importante no perderlo de vista mucho tiempo pues no podría acabarlo si se le escondía a plena vista, tenía la ventaja de que iba con Izzy y a ella nada se le escapaba pero tampoco podía dejarle todo el trabajo a ella.

Lograron acorralar al demonio pero no contaban con que éste tuviera poderes para leer la mente, no sólo para intercambiar formas, y entonces justo cuando Alec estaba a punto de darle la estocada final se transformó en Magnus.

Izzy intentó hacer que Alec no perdiera el control pero fue imposible, aunque sabía que el demonio estaba jugando con él no podía dejar de pensar que "tenía" que matar a Magnus y eso lentamente lo estaba matando, lo que ocasionaba que no pudiera enfrentarse realmente al demonio.

El demonio atacó.

Izzy apenas lo esquivó, pero Alec estaba perdido en su mundo de recuerdos y lo alcanzó, lo que ocasionó una serie de eventos en donde Izzy tuvo que asumir el liderazgo, paso a paso pero de manera concisa y rápida desenredó el látigo y agarró al demonio por los pies, lo sujetó de tal manera que colgó a "Magnus" de cabeza y mientras lo tenía aún sujeto Alec reaccionó, aunque lo correcto sería decir que intentó reaccionar pues cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo el demonio le habló:

-Yo sabía que no me querías, por eso ahora estás intentando matarme—Alec sólo parpadeó—Hazlo acaba de una vez con mi sufrimiento.

Al instante aparecieron unas luces azules que atravesaron al demonio y lo mataron, mientras desaparecía Alec volteó a ver el origen de las luces y lo vio.

 _Vengo a suplicarte  
Vengo a rogarte  
¡Por favor que me digas que no!  
Cuando yo te busque, cuando yo te hable  
¡No contestes si escuchas mi voz!  
Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde  
Si no eres capaz de dejarme dejarte te digo  
Que esta vez decido  
Que rompo yo contigo_

Magnus, con su playera multicolor y unos pantalones negros con lentejuelas era una aparición que no sabía si era bienvenida o no.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Magnus viéndolo sólo a él, ignorando en gran medida a Izzy.

-¿Realmente te importa?—le respondió en medio de un suspiro—porque antes de esta noche no contestabas ni me respondías ningún mensaje.

-No, y no lo haré, sólo que no quería ser el causante de tu muerte, y alcance a ver al demonio desde mi casa.

-pues no lo hubieras sido, el demonio hubiera sido la causa—Alec volteó a ver a Izzy y silenciosamente Izzy se alejó del lugar.

-Ya entendí que me has terminado, entendí que teníamos muy poco conocimiento el uno del otro, corrección yo de ti, y que la información de la que me enteré no la pude soportar porque tú eres… tú y yo… yo no soy capaz de influir en alguien tan genial como tú.

-Alec…

-En serio, ya lo entendí, pero entonces te voy a pedir que si no es por pedido de la clave o que si no es algo oficial ya no vengas a ayudarme, ya les diré a los chicos que no te busquen más y… por favor ya no hagas nada por mí, ninguno de los dos se lo merece.

Magnus entonces sólo cabeceó y se fue del lugar, y Alec lo siguió con la mirada baja, sabiendo que el dolor que sentía no remitiría, pero que definitivamente era mejor que esperar y/o humillarse frente a un Magnus que parecía tener más influencia de la necesaria en él.

 **qué les pareció me merezco un review?**


End file.
